dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 359
That evening, Barbara Gordon leaves the library where she works. She has acquired a rare book that she intends on selling to Bruce Wayne. As she arrives at Wayne Manor, she finds Bruce lying dead in his study, with Killer Moth and his goons hovering above him. She hurriedly changes into Batgirl and leaps into the study. She fights off all three men at once, but once again, they succeed in escaping. Batman and Robin appear and tell her that the body of Bruce Wayne is actually just a dummy. They were laying a trap for Killer Moth in the hopes of tracking him back to his lair, but Batgirl spoiled their plans. Fortunately, Batgirl had planted a tracer on the Mothmobile so they can easily trail their foes back to Moth Mansion. Batman and Robin arrive at the mansion first and enter through the front foyer. They suddenly discover that the room is in fact a gravity-well and they begin floating towards the ceiling. Batgirl follows in behind them and uses magnetic boots to keep herself on the floor. She disables the gravity-well, setting the caped crusaders free. Batgirl manages to find the secret closet panel where Killer Moth is hiding. Batman and Robin each knock him out with one solid double punch. After taking the villain to prison, they say goodbye to Batgirl wondering when, or if, they will ever meet her again. | StoryTitle2 = Elongated Man: "Riddle of the Sleepytime Taxi" | Synopsis2 = The Elongated Man and Sue Dibny dress up for a masquerade party in Chestnut City. Ralph enlarges his hand to hail a passing cab. The cabbie tries to blow them off in favor of a larger fare, but a passing police officer forces him to accept the two costumed customers. During the cab ride, Ralph and Sue suddenly fall asleep. When they wake up, they realize that the cross-town jaunt has taken them over an hour. Further, Ralph deduces that they are in a different cab than the one they first got into. Sensing a mystery, the Elongated Man pursues the taxi back to its garage. He finds that the Sleepytime Cab Company is run by a con man named Beejay. Beejay picks up important fares, knocks them out via sleeping gas from the trunk of the car, and steals whatever money or important documents they may find on their person. The Elongated Man bursts into the garage and scuffles with Beejay's men. He threads his body through a supply of tires and slams the crew against the wall. He then snakes Beejay and drops him into a washing unit. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Larva ** Pupa Other Characters: * Burton Talbot Locations: * ** ** Gotham Country Club ** ** Moth Mansion ** *** Items: * * Killer Moth's Silk Gun * Gravity Well Vehicles: * * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Beejay * Sleepytime Taxi crew Other Characters: * Indian Ambassador Locations: * ** Chestnut City Vehicles: * Taxi Cab | Notes = * "The Million Dollar Debut of Batgirl" is reprinted in , , , , Batgirl: A Celebration of 50 Years, Batgirl: The Bronze Age Omnibus vol 1, and partially reprinted in . * "Riddle of the Sleepytime Taxi" is reprinted in , and . * First appearance of the Barbara Gordon Batgirl. ** By editorial edict from Julius Schwartz, this issue renders all previous appearances by Bette Kane apocryphal. ** Bette Kane will reappear however as a member of Titans West known as Flamebird. * The name of the club where the policeman's charity is being held is not provided until . * adapts the storyline from this issue into Batgirl's origin. | Trivia = * The creation of the revised Batgirl character was inspired by the pending appearance of Batgirl on the 1966 live-action television series, Batman. On September 14th 1967, Yvonne Craig debuted as Batgirl in the opening episode of Season three titled, "Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin". * In the early years of Batgirl's career, she was presented as the daughter of Gotham City police commissioner James Gordon. In the Post-Crisis continuity however, she is actually Gordon's niece, whom he later adopts. * The cover to this issue is re-imagined for the cover to . | Recommended = * Batgirl Special #1 * Batman: The Killing Joke * | Links = }} Category:Barbara Gordon Origins